


Let’s Leave Together

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kinda redemption, One Shot, Sith Finn (Star Wars), lowkey, not too serious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn and Rey share a special bond despite them being on opposite sides of the war.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Let’s Leave Together

Rey withdrew her lightsaber from the last Knight of Ren with the help of a kick. Covered in sweat and dirt, she breathed heavily, taking a moment to restas she was burnt out and her muscles ached. When the moment of a breather was over, she was on the move again. There was not much time left, the Resistance and the Galaxy needed her to stop Kylo Ren and Snoke before their fleet is deployed and Starkiller, their super weapon, is able to fire.

Her legs burned as she ran down the long hallways. One final confrontation and this war would be over. One final confrontation and proper peace can begin and no longer will the people of the galaxy fear the tyranny of the First Order. She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her lightsaber, prepared to ignite it one last time. 

Barging through to the throne room, she was not expecting what she saw. For one, it was rather quiet. The faint explosions from the battle outside could be heard. Rey stopped and looked around, her eyes landing immediately on the figure lying limp on the throne. Her eyes lowered and saw another figure on their knees, a red lightsaber still in their hand and next to them was a body on the ground, their helmet lying next to them crushed.

Cautiously she approached the person on their knees, it seems as if they were the only one left alive. 

“Rey?” The figure asked, lifting his head every so slightly, but enough to see his eyes as they softened at the sight of her. 

“Finn!” She breathed out and ran to his side. “Are you okay?” She asked, knowing he probably wasn’t but she was concerned.

Finn immediately shut off his lightsaber and placed it down on the ground next to him. “I’m good,” he breathed out. 

“What happened?” She asks, placing her hand on his arm. His black outfit was stained with grey dirt and torn in some places. 

“I couldn’t let them do it Rey… Kylo Ren and Snoke were going to destroy entire systems… I couldn’t let them….” he breathed out slowly. He nodded towards the body lying on the floor. It was Kylo Ren who was as good as dead, his own lightsaber cut in half by Finn in their battle that Rey did not witness. On the throne room was Snoke who laid dead as well. Finn had managed to defeat them both.

“It’s okay Finn,” she wrapped her arms around him lightly. 

“I’m sorry Rey… I don’t know why I followed them for so long. I don’t know why I kept letting the dark side guide me, ever since I was a kid the dark side has guided me. I’m so sorry Rey.” Finn spoke as he embraced her tighter.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Finn.” Rey managed to speak. “Despite us being on opposite sides, I knew there was good in you… you never ordered your troops to stray from their objectives, you did what you had to do and avoided needless killing, unlike Kylo Ren. Despite the dark side and it’s grip on you, you were a good person at heart.” She placed her palm above his heart, feeling his beating heart physically and through their connection with the force. 

“Thank you Rey.” Finn wrapped a hand around hers. 

They sat there for a while, just holding each other in an embrace as the world around them moved. 

Finn finally stood up with one hand grasping his lightsaber, he offered his free hand to Rey and lifted her up off the ground. With a small smile he took his hand and hoisted herself up onto her feet. Swiftly she pulled him close and locked her lips with his. It wasn’t their first kiss but it was definitely their first in a new era.

They pulled apart and looked at one another giddily. “Let’s get away Rey. Let’s get away together, away from this all, no more fighting and no more war.” Finn offers.

Rey didn’t take a moment to think, instead immediately agreed. “Okay.” She smiles widely. “Once we are sure everything is fine we can get away… I promise.” Rey looks into Finn’s eyes as if to tell him to trust her.

* * *

Rey landed on Jakku, sent on a mission by General Organa to search for the missing map that led to her brother, the legendary Luke Skywalker. She spoke to Lor San Tekka who told her that a First Order landing group had shown up the night before seeking the map. He was certain that if it wasn’t for their leader, the entire village would have been massacred, instead they went on their way. San Tekka was sure to mention how the leader of the group apologized to him for the inconvenience, something out of the ordinary for the First Order.

Lor San Tekka had informed Rey that the map was with Poe Dameron and that he was on his way to the crashed Star Destroyer, the Inflictor. So she boarded back onto her X-wing and sought out the veteran pilot.

She landed and made her way inside the wreckage of the Star Destroyer. Entering a dark corridor she ignited her lightsaber so she could see. She can sense that Poe went this way so she followed his tracks. A strange lingering feeling caused her hair to prick. Someone else was here.

She would find out sooner than later. Down another hallway she heard a soft hum, she knew it wasn’t her lightsaber. Then she saw it, the red glow which meant an enemy was nearby. She prepared herself, gripping her lightsaber tight as she approached the source of the lightsaber. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” A calm voice spoke as she neared.

“That’s a lie.” She spat at the mysterious voice. 

The source of the voice emerged from the darkness. The red glow finally revealed his face. “The name’s Finn.” He spoke again. “I’m not lying, I mean you no harm as you haven’t caused me any harm.” 

Despite her better judgment, she responded. “I’m Rey, what are you doing here?” She eyed him warringly, even through the darkness and the red glow of his lightsaber, she noticed he was an attractive man with soft expressions. She let her guard down slightly, a voice telling her she could trust the man, even if he clearly was an enemy.

“Just looking for stuff for my boss.” He smiles and Rey found that she quite liked his smile. “Seems it’s not here though.” He shrugged.

“What ‘stuff’?” She questioned.

“I’m not exactly sure, he said it was some map.” 

“A map? Were you at the village last night?” 

“That was me, yes.” He confirms.

“Why didn’t you kill them for the answers?” Rey pushed, trying to understand him better.

“Had no reason to, they did not need to die for some stupid map. Needless killing can be avoided...” Finn casually shrugged again. “Besides, I’m not a monster like Kylo Ren.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Looks like it’s time for me to leave.”

Finn made a move to leave but stopped himself. “I believe you’ll find what you’re looking for behind those doors.” He pointed to a closed door down the hallway.

“Why are you helping me?” She quizzically asked.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” He smiles one last time, causing a flutter to course through her. “Besides, I’m not the one who  _ needs _ the map.”

Before she could say anything, he was gone and left her alone. She approached the door he pointed her to. He could be laying a trap she thought to herself and she steeled herself for any attack that could come. 

Using the force to open the door, she was met with a blinding light. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and she lit her lightsaber once again. Instantly she was greeted by the beeps of BB-8 and then Poe.

“Rey! How’d you find us?” He greeted her excitedly.

She wasn’t sure if she should tell him about Finn, so instead she just went with the age old response. “The force I suppose.” She grins.

* * *

The map led them straight to Luke Skywalker. General Organa entrusted her to seek him out and have him join back into the fray. The Resistance needed all the help they could get and the feeling is that the First Order was going to act sooner than later. Intel on their “secret” weapon suggested that it was at least a year away from operational, it was time but not enough time. 

She arrived on Ahch-To and confronted the old Master. They briefly conversed before night fell and Luke still hadn’t given her a clear answer if he would return with her. 

She was sitting across from a lively fire when she felt  _ him  _ again. Whipping her head around, she saw him. “Finn?” She could see him clear as day, though it appeared as if she was in his quarters, everything seemed so sanitary and organized, typical for the First Order she presumed. This time however he wasn’t wearing a shirt so she got a good eyeful of his toned muscles as they flexed with each breath he took.

“Rey?!? What are you doing here?” He stammered. To him, he saw her in her hut, surrounded by the stone walls and the lively fire. 

“What is this?” She asks. “Did you do this?”

“What? No. I don’t know what this is.”

Rey gave it a long thought. “Maybe we’re connected through the force or something?” She pondered. “Are you real?”

“Of course I’m real!” Finn exclaimed and got closer to her, he sat down on his bed which put him straight across from her. “I’ll prove it to you.” He held his hand out and Rey hesitantly reached out to him. Upon contact, she felt as if electricity flowed through her, it was exciting. Never before had she had a similar feeling when taking someone’s hand. It was welcoming and she quite liked it.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world to her, she intertwined her fingers with his, catching him by surprise before he laced his fingers with hers. They sat there staring at one another, breathing heavily and smiling slightly. She felt the connection stronger than ever and she knew he must have felt the same. 

They were both about to comment on it when suddenly the connection was snapped and Rey was brought back to reality, feeling slightly annoyed and disappointed that the moment was over.

A soft knock at the door caught her attention. She made a move to the door and opened it to find Luke standing there. 

“I can’t go back, my place is here, the force needs me here.” He explained. “I can teach you all I know, this is your journey I know it.”

* * *

Throughout her time on Ahch-To, she would see Finn almost every night. They would talk for as long as their connection would hold and with each passing week, it seemed as if their connection lasted longer and grew stronger. She started to see him less as an enemy, and agent of the First Order and instead saw him more as a friend. She learned of who he was, someone who chose to avoid killing when it could be avoided. Beneath the dark side that he portrayed, she knew there was good in him and she thinks he knows it too. 

* * *

She returned to the Resistance a month after landing on Ahch-To. Luke gave her numerous Jedi texts, entrusting her with their teachings while he did his work at the Jedi temple on Ahch-To, claiming he has done what he needed for now and he would return when it was done. Rey wasn’t sure what “it” was but knew it was better to not question Master Luke.

General Organa tasked Rey with finding intel on the planet Crait. Leia said it was the site of an old Rebel base that contains valuable intel that could help them in the future, especially with regards to this Starkiller base.

Rey went alone as she normally did, she was capable and could handle herself and being one person team allowed her to be stealthy. 

“Ahem.” Finn cleared his throat, startling the Jedi. “We meet again.” He smirked at her being startled.

“Finn!” Rey huffed, surprised to see him here in person. “What are you doing here?” 

“Snoke needed something for his ‘grand fleet’. Said it was schematics for a ship that an ex-Imperial had stolen when she turned to the Rebellion.” Finn said, not caring that it was supposed to be a secret mission and telling it to the enemy no less. 

“Right…” 

“Kinda dark in here isn’t it?” Finn ignited his lightsaber. Unlike Kylo Ren’s, Finn’s lightsaber was actually normal, having a proper kyber crystal in his instead of a cracked one. Rey followed and lit hers as they searched the room. She found a panel and pressed a button, causing the large blast doors to open, letting in sunlight. 

“Nice one Rey.” Finn complimented and resumed his search. 

They searched every nook and cranny, finding nothing, until Finn found some data banks that seemed useful. “Looks like these are what you’re looking for.” He brought the package to Rey. 

“Thanks Finn.” She beamed at him. “What about yours?”

“Ah, it’s probably not here.” Finn rubbed the back of his head. “It was nice seeing you again Rey, until we meet again?” 

“You’re leaving already?” Rey asked, not quite ready to let him go yet even if they saw each other almost every night through their connection. It was different from being there in person. 

“Yeah, we looked everywhere and what I need isn’t here.” He shrugged. 

Rey placed a hand on his arm. “Thanks again Finn.”

He was about to respond when she kissed him. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it but it felt right and she couldn’t help the feeling anymore. Finn didn’t resist and instead deepened their kiss. 

They pulled apart and Rey was bright red. Finn smiled widely at the sight of her being flustered. “Good luck Rey.” He said before pecking her on the lips one last time and leaving. 

Back on Ajan Kloss, Rey went through the data she had acquired, finding plans for the base. It was an old imperial project that the First Order had hijacked on the planet Ilum where the Jedi of old would journey to in order to find their kyber crystal. Scanning through the documents she stumbles upon one of interest. “Iden Versio” it read. Opening it she saw it was indeed the schematics for a new ship with the code name “dreadnought.” 

Quickly she realized it was what Finn was looking for back and Crait. She immediately connected the dots. He knew what he needed were in those files yet he still gave her it all…

* * *

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” Finn chuckles. 

Rey turns around and runs right into his arms. Their relationship has blossomed through their meetings though it was limiting at times on what they can really do.

She kisses him deeply, savoring his taste as if the moment would be their last. “What are you doing here?” She asks him.

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“General Organa wants me to find an old friend of hers.” 

“Friendships are important.” He said simply and nodded his head. He held her as they were shields from prying eyes in a hut. “You should be careful here. The First Order is all over this place. As for your friend, your best bet is probably the moving hunk of metal.” He grins before giving her a long kiss and leaving her. “Later.” Is all he said.

* * *

The first time they made love was on a resort type world. The place was bustling with activities and numerous people enjoying a little bit of relaxation. Finn was supposed to find an informant while Rey was to retrieve some data from informants on the planet.

Instead they took a slight detour. Unable to resist their connection and feelings for one another, they rented a room and hurriedly made their way to it in a flurry of kisses and moans. 

It was a night to remember as they became each other’s first and they exhausted each other out.

Rey was cuddled with Finn under the sheets. “This feels wrong… but it feels so right…” she sighs contently.

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because I’m a Jedi with the Resistance and you’re a Sith with the First Order. We shouldn’t be compatible” she explains.

“Yet we are.” Finn finishes. “Is that okay?” He asks before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“More than okay.” Rey grins. 

They didn’t know it then but in a week time the Resistance would launch the final attack and the war would come to a close.

* * *

_ Present day _

“Finn, did you hear me?” She asks from across the room.

“Oh, sorry, what did you need love?” Finn gets up from their sofa.

“I need you to go check on the baby.” Rey giggles.

Finn quickly got off and scurried towards their baby’s room. He finished quickly, getting their baby to fall back asleep. He heads back to the kitchen. 

“What were you thinking of?” Rey asks. “I can feel you, you know.” 

“Yea I know.” Finn chuckles. “I was just thinking of how we met and our meetings throughout the war. They were the good in such a time of chaos and tragedy.”

“Do you regret leaving together? Away from it all after the war ended? No more Jedi or Sith business?”

“No. I never will, I’m the luckiest man in the entire galaxy, I’m glad we left, togerher.” Finn grins and wraps his arms around her from behind causing her to giggle. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that probably sounded better in my head but here we are.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
